True Colors
Chapter 1 Fawn's POV Written by: District3forever The secret is nobody knows. About how bad off we are in District 2. People die everyday, the Capitol doesn't calculate it. The reaping is just a day that we are prepared for one's death. I am orphaned with only an older sister as a guide. She carefully makes a large breakfast of bread and dandelions. I don't feel like eating. I shuffle my boot over to my room and see my sister has laid out a beautiful pink dress in front of my bed. I gasp, as I know this is my mother's. I pull on my sandals and braid my hair with a pink ribbon. "How many times is your name in the reaping today?" My sister asks. "Twenty," I mumble. She tries to hide her tears, but its futile the dam is already breaking. I grab her by the arm and go to the place where my blood is taken. "Hand?" The peacekeeper asks. In response I pull out my hand and a sharp point goes in my arm. "Next!" I run off to my spot where I know I am scared. I don't want to kill. But I have too. I cross my fingers as the escort pops up. "Welcome!" She yells. "Happy Hunger Games!" And may the odds be ever in your favor. We know. "Ladies first!" She squeals. "Fawn Azelea!" she yells. I gasp my pink skirt billowing up. I pull it down and walk up. I see her read the name of the boy tribute. A brutal, bloody killer. I roll my eyes. "I can't wait to kill can you?" He asks trying to shake my hand. I slap him and walk inside the Justice building not caring about anything. Chapter 2 Xaviers POV Written by: AW3SOM3_S4MU3L As they escort me to the justice building I wait there. I see the door creak open the my mom comes crying in "Oh my son! Not my soon! NOOO" She is red and so is her face. I try told hold back my tears but I let them lose. "Mom everything is gonna be okay. I'm gonna win" I tell her while a tear is coming out. Then they take her away. "No please a few more minutes!" But its to late they leave. Then I wait Why haven't they taken my yet? Then I see Pine walking in. "Oh Xavier" She is also crying. Crying on my shoulder and hugging me. "You have to win for me! You have to!" She is crying harder. I stroke her hair trying to make her feel better They take her away I can hear her screaming "NOOOO STOP NOOO" But they are stronger. Then my escort comes in and takes my to the train "What a treat you are in" she tells my but I just stay silent. I walk in the train and the first thing I notice is the Air condition. Its so fresh in here I sit down and wait for Gwen. She walks in crying. She sits next to my and I try to comfort her I hug her and let her rest on my shoulder. Then I see Katniss & Peeta Mellark walk in and they sit down. We talk about the games. "Ok so this is whats gonna happen. Xavier Im going to mentor you and Peeta is mentioning Gwen" Me and Gwen nod at this in approval. Chapter 3 Fawn's POV Written by: District3forever "Stupid, waiting," I sigh. I don't get a single goodbye. Not one. I sigh and decide to go to the train early. No reporters pay attention to me, the like the killers. Whatever. "Hi," I say. Enorbia rolls her eyes and stuffs her face with food. What a pig. As soon as that boy comes running in she lightens up and gives him a sword to practice with. "What can you do?" She asks. "Knives," I sigh. She hands me one and I talk that boy and cut his wrist open. Enorbia gapes and I laugh. "Want some food?" She asks. "Not hungry," I reply. I go up into my car and take a shower. Something rare and exotic. I turn on the Tv and see a boy and he catches my eye. He is my age, District 12. I turn off the TV and fall into blackness. Chapter 4 Xaviers POV Written by: AW3SOM3_S4MU3L So they tell us to eat. I eat some lamb and some coke. I walk to the shower. I take a shower and 10 minutes later I feel clean. I get out and notice my skin is lighter then it usually is. I go to my room and turn on the TV and see the reapings. When they reach District 2 I see a girl that's my age. She looks anger and worried then I see the male and he is a brutal person. Then Katniss walks in "Huh? Oh Hi" I tell her surprised that im just wearing a towel "Oh sorry um you look great I never new you where a bright blonde" She says stuttering "Oh yeah I never felt this clean. I say with a smile. Then she leaves. I collapse on my satin bed and go to sleep. I wake up to people screaming "District 12" As I get off I see my stylist, Some how I wish Cinna hadn't died so he can be my stylist then I see someone else. "Hi! I'm Cherry! Your new stylist" I look at her. Her beauty she could pass as my sister. She escorts me into the building and makes me sit down. "Hmmm..I don't see anything wrong with you. Your perfect. Then she looks at Gwen. Gwen has ugly short black hair the is messed up. "Oh my! We have to fix you right away. They take her and 30 minutes later she walks out. "Wow. Gwen! You look amazing" She looks at me happy! "Seriously" I give her a mirror and she looks at it she squeals. She has long light brown hair that is a little past her shoulders with blonde highlights. Chapter 5 Fawn's POV Written by: District3forever I wake up to the screaming crowds of bleached eyebrow-ed freaks. That stupid killer smirks and shows his muscles. I roll my eyes. "Welcome District 2!" An intercom cries. I pull my hair back and know I will see my stylist. I stumble out of the car as my life depends on my stylist's hands. "You, are not a member of District 2," One of my prep squad members laughs. She looks at me and sits me down in a chair and gets to work with my hair. When I am done, my hair falls just shy to my cheekbones, making me gasp. How did she know exactly the hair I wanted? She then takes me to Quint, my stylist. "We want you to look beautiful," He exclaims. He gives me a greek dress, and I gasp. (Finish later) Category:Interactive Category:Collaboration Category:Hunger Games Fanfiction